It is common practice for vehicles to be used for towing trailers. Trailers are coupled to towing vehicles in a multitude of ways, including through the use of a socket structure positioned above the rear axle of the vehicle. Such socket structure is often formed into the bed of the vehicle. The socket structure is adapted for accepting an adapter with the adapter adapted for securing a hitch to the vehicle. In this way, the socket structure serves as an anchor point for holding a hitch to a vehicle.
The hitch is adapted for coupling to a trailer. The hitch can be one of many types known in the art, such as fifth-wheel or ball. The trailer will include a member suitable for coupling with the hitch, such as a king pin or tongue.
The hitch is either formed integrally with the adapter or is connectable to the adapter such that in either case the socket structure secures the hitch to the towing vehicle.
Previous adapters have relied on a plunger as a locking mechanism to secure the adapter in the socket structure. The present discloser describes an improved adapter. The present adapter is designed such that when a trailer is coupled to the hitch, the adapter must be locked in the socket.